AnderBerry
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: What exactly happens in the life of Blaine and Rachel Berry-Anderson? AnderBerry and Klaine drabbles. Each drabble most likely not related to the last, stated otherwise. Originally Tumblr posted.
1. Just A Little More Than New Year Kissing

_A/N: If you are on Tumblr you know what this is about._

_ A new pairing hit yesterday and it's called AnderBerry where Blaine and Rachel are brother and sister. _

_Hiatus is really getting to us already, haha!_

_ But this is something that really had caught my attention, because during the last few episodes I really seen similarities between the two characters. _

_Not that I will never find myself shipping Blainchel I really do like this pairing and this story here is just going to be a collection of drabbles that I have written onto Tumblr, posted onto here._

_ I would really suggest that you go on Tumblr and read a few for yourself, admiller, the person who wrote Hey, New Kid has two great ones up on her Tumblr you should really check them out. I enjoy all of her stuff!_

* * *

><p>Just a Little More Than<p>

New Year Kissing

It wasn't like Kurt asked to be stuck between both Rachel and Mercedes on New Years Eve, in her bedroom, on her bed waiting patiently for the ball to drop , no not at all.

He was actually planning for something else entirely.

Sure he enjoyed the girl nights that he had been used to so frequently. But this is not what he wanted.

What he looked forward to most when the holidays came in the Berry household would be when Rachel's brother Blaine would come home from that private reform school for holiday break.

It wasn't usual for Blaine to be around, he went to Dalton all year long—and sometimes he forgot how close he and Blaine were when they were younger. He was even in love with him then too.

But the Blaine he knew when he was younger changed. Things happened to Blaine, things that weren't very nice and now he wasn't that same dorky little kid who wore bow ties, and short carpi pants with a loving obsession for long goofy socks.

No, that Blaine was long gone.

Blaine filled out more within the past few years.

He moved past his hardships with the middle finger in the air.

He didn't trap his head of curls with a pile of gel.

The short carpi pants were replaced with tight, tight, skinny jeans and a black leather jacket.

Piercings became apparent not only on his tongue but his eyebrow and ears as well. To put it simply,

Blaine had attitude.

Blaine was a _bad boy_. Oh so people say. What are people supposed to think when you are kicked out of school at the age of eight. Well, nothing I suppose, but not every eight year old had the life of Blaine Anderson-Berry. No, not at all.

Kurt sometimes missed Blaine, not that he told Rachel that ever but that is why he came over half of the time—to see if Blaine was there at least there. Hoping and praying for the day that he would be done with that reform school. He hasn't talked to Blaine much in the past few years, simply because he doesn't know what to say, or do without choking up. Things with Blaine had never been this hard.

_If only it could be easier, like when we were little. _Kurt's thoughts began to trail but they were interrupted when a large fluffy pink pillow thumped him against his chest.

"Are you even listening to me Kurt?" Rachel whined.

Kurt reacted quickly throwing it right back, and Mercedes rolled over in laughter when it hit Rachel square in the face.

The brunet began to scowl. When she went to open her mouth her bedroom door swung open and Blaine was on the other side, leaning coolly against the door frame.

Mercedes took a moment from eating her pizza to wave over at Blaine who simply winked, smirking at her before he turned his gaze to his sister and mocked a frown.

"Rachel I truly am hurt," he began taking a step into his sisters room and Kurt caught sigh of his light hazel brown eyes and flushed immediately looking away. "I am gone most of the year and you don't even invite me to your sleepover?"

Rolling her eyes as if the answer to Blaine's question was completely obvious Rachel stated. "I didn't invite you because you are my brother and I hate you."

"Is that a good enough reason?"she questioned exasperatedly.  
>"Not quite." Blaine grinned, his tongue piercing clicking against his teeth.<p>

"That is so gross Blaine." Rachel stated, clearly in disgust.

Blaine payed no attention to Rachel making his way past her and plopping next to Kurt on his sisters bed. "Hey Kurt, how are you.. we don't talk anymore." he remarked. Kurt looked up meeting Blaine's hazel gaze there was sadness in them and Kurt couldn't help to think that he was to cause of the sadness.

_That's just stupid. _Kurt thought.

Opening his mouth Kurt went to reply but he closed it again, hesitating.

_Why do I always feel so stupid around him? Talking to him used to be so easy._

Blaine was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Rachel soon crawled across the bed and began shoving against Blaine's shoulder. "He doesn't talk to you because you are a bad influence on everyone and no one wants to be around you. NOW. GET. OUT!" she screamed.

"Whatever," Blaine dejected getting up all to quickly from the bed. "Your parties are always really lame anyways." and with that Blaine made his way out of Rachel's room, his own bedroom door slamming a few seconds later.

"It is New Years Rachel you can at least try being a little nicer to him—he's had a rough year," Kurt mumbled, his eyes fixating back onto the T.V. _A rough life is actually more like it._ Kurt had added as an after thought.

He remembered all of the things Blaine had went through. Battles of custody, switching from home to home, the bullies chasing him out of his own school—tormenting him till one day he snapped; defending himself getting himself shipped away to a reform school and not to mention being related to Rachel in general. The kid could never seem to catch a break.

He had to be lonely.

Rachel got everything and him—he got nothing.

Rachel frowned getting ready to object.

But Mercedes clearly having enough of the fight, settled next to Kurt, her head falling onto his shoulder. "You know if I didn't know any better I would think Rachel's brother has a crush on you."

"That's absurd." Kurt stated nonchalantly trying to keep his blush to a minimum.

"I don't know," Rachel joined in, attempting to squeeze between them, but soon gave up laying on the other side of Mercedes. "The only time he comes around me is when you are here. Otherwise he stays in his room with his guitar, when he visits."

"Rachel that's because you suck. How about we just watch the special okay?" Kurt questioned, directing towards the T.V. Soon the trio fell silent, their eyes fixated to the screen, watching the performances of the night.

An hour later soft snoring sounded to his left and he looked over, seeing both Mercedes and Rachel passed out, before the ball even dropped.

Sighing Kurt sat up his mind drifted back to Blaine and what Rachel had said to him earlier and the way Blaine had reacted.

Making his way past the lump of girls Kurt found his way off of the bed and headed into the hallway.

Blaine's door was still closed and Kurt stopped in front of it, knocking lightly on the door.

Shuffling sounded on the other side of the door before it clicked open revealing Blaine. His curls a mess, and his black wife beater wrinkled from him laying down, and dressed down in a pair of black and white flannel boxers.

His hazel eyes darker and scowl on his lips.

Kurt couldn't really help but to stare.

This just happened the be the first time in a long time that he was this close to Blaine. Face to face, with no one around.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Rachel's party?" Blaine scolded

and Kurt flinched inwardly. "I was wondering if we could talk—um can I come in?" he had to make this right. "It's about what Rachel said." Kurt continued softly and Blaine's face softened stepping back into his room, and plopped down on his bed, glancing at the T.V.

_Shit, he is watching the ball drop alone._

"Well what do you want to tell me?" Blaine interjected Kurt's thoughts. "How much of a bad influence I am? Out with it Kurt. That has to be the only reason why you stopped talking to me. You couldn't handle that I got myself into a reform school and ruined my perfect, proper image. Isn't that it Kurt?"

"No-its-none-of-that." Kurt said in a rush, crossing the floor and sitting next to Blaine on the bed.

"What Rachel said wasn't true. It's quite the opposite actually. I don't think you are a bad influence. After all you went through I find you pretty admirable. You stood up to the bullies. It takes a lot to go through what you went through, and that made you into what you are."

Blaine rolled his eyes looking away. "And what's that? An asshole, a dick, a—" Kurt gave him a bitch glare and he stopped mid-sentence, Kurt was the only one who has ever made him do that—it always has been Kurt to get past his every border."Don't interrupt me," Kurt snapped, the sound of the ball dropping in the background. They payed no attention to it. Their eyes were locked onto each other.

_**10...**_

"What I was saying was you are a strong person. What you went through made you stronger and you just have a rough exterior that just needs a little love that's all." Kurt admitted a blush crossing his face.

_**6...**_

A blush also crossed Blaine's cheeks as well. "That still doesn't answer why you stopped talking to me."

**4...**

Kurt laughed, his head falling onto Blaine's shoulder—like it used to those so many years ago.

_**2...**_

"Well come on?" urged Blaine.

_Just do it._ Kurt thought.

_**1...**_

"Because now every time I see you I want to do this," Kurt whispered leaning up and planting a kiss onto Blaine's lips. "but I never knew how to do it, to make that first move." Kurt murmured against his lips, before pressing back down against them

Sparks flew as Blaine's soft wet lips pressed and moved against his own. Kurt never imagined feeling anything like this as Blaine's tongue traced against Kurt's bottom lip, the cool hard ball of Blaine's tongue ring trailing against his lips made Kurt quiver and moan against Blaine's mouth and all to quickly Blaine took control; pressing Kurt into the mattress, straddling him.

His half hard cock pressing into Kurt's thigh.

"Happy New Year Blaine," Kurt mumbled breathless, his fingers threading through the curls on the back of Blaine's neck.

"I've wanted this for so long. Wanted you for so long, but I never thought I could have you. Never thought I was good enough." Blaine rambled.

"You can have me Blaine, I want you too. Take me." Kurt fisted the locks of hair tangled in his fingers pulling Blaine forward and smashing their lips together in a hot desperate kiss, Blaine's tongue willingly slipping into Kurt's mouth, as Kurt's knee jutted between Blaine's legs. Blaine groaned as it grazed his half hard cock through the material of his boxers, their legs tangled and their hot bodies pressed against each other.

"Please Blaine," Kurt whimpered, his hips bucking up seeking friction. He had no clue what he was doing but he knew for a fact that he wanted to have this with Blaine and Blaine alone.

_They waited for this moment  
>They waited for the moment for forever.<br>They were always meant to be.  
>It doesn't matter that he was Rachel's brother<br>and Kurt was always Rachel's best friend.  
>He was Kurt and he was Blaine<br>They were always Kurt and Blaine._

"Fuck Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine questioned and it seemed as if it took everything in him to hold back.

"I had never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want you to be my first. I want you to be my first everything, like we could have been so long ago. I've waited for you for forever and now that I have you I'm not going to let another second pass us by." Kurt explained, his blue-green eyes soft as his finger tips raked down and under Blaine's black wife beater, his nails trailing up Blaine's chest making his breathing hitch and mix with Kurt's where their lips were still centimeters apart.

Blaine's fingers slowly worked button after button of Kurt's pajama top; revealing patches of white porcelain skin that Blaine found beautiful as he kissed every inch until he stopped at Kurt's waistband looking up and Kurt as he slid the pajama shirt off his shoulders. Kurt nodded and Blaine's fingers tugged Kurt's pajama pants off, where Blaine mouthed Kurt through his boxers, teasing him as Kurt pulled against his curls panting, his cock twitching under Blaine's mouth.

"Stop teasing me Blaine please, I want you." Kurt whined.

Doing as he was told, Blaine pulled off Kurt's boxers, Kurt's hard cock springing against his stomach, precum dripping.

He knew Blaine would take it easy. Because Blaine wasn't the hard looking person he acted like on the outside because when he was around Kurt he is the same person that he knew and loved. He just had bad things happen to him.

And this year Kurt was going to find out every side of Blaine.

If you were to ask Kurt last year today if he was going to end up in bed with his best friends brother, who he had been hopelessly in love with for as long as he remembered, like this-a year later. Kurt would have said flat out no. He never thought he would have someone he could have as his own. Kurt could tell that this year is going to be a very good year and who knew that this new year was going to start off with a little more than New Year Kissing.

_Yep. This is going to be a pretty good year. _Kurt thought to himself as he gripped into Blaine's grey sheets as they both made love for the very first time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: But there is my first attempt at an AnderBerry/Klaine fic. It was obviously rated M for the slight smut. I tried to refrain from actual smut because A) I still think I'm really bad at it and B) I really thought it wouldn't mesh well with the sweetness I was trying to convey with this drabble. I really hope you enjoyed it, this is something new and foreign to all of us. But seriously, go on Tumblr and check out some of the amazing drabbles. Love em' all._

_Also, about the updates to my other stories I haven't had a chance to sit down and write any of them because I've been sick since Wednesday with an Upper Respiratory Infection and Flue, once I get better I will start working on them right away. Winter break is coming soon, which means more time to write. Hopefully!_

_Lots of love and butterfly kisses your _

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	2. Maybe In Just A Little Time Part I

_****A/N:_ _Here is PART ONE to another on of my Sibling!AnderBerry/Klaine drabbles. You know how in my summary I told you that most of these wont be continuations, well for this one there will be._

_But don't worry, I wont post anymore until I'm done with this series of drabbles to avoid confusion. There will be more then one part for this drabble: Maybe In Just A Little Time _ _if you are reading other users Anderberry drabbles on Tumblr, tell me; because they are just simply amazing. Everyone who has been writing these are just so talented. It makes me want to sob, I love them all. _

_But anyways. I wanted to be a little bit different with this one and I actually like how it's turning out and I really hope all of you do too. _

_Klaine, Sibling!AnderBerry I am falling in love with this ship! _

_If you have a tumblr you should follow me, and shoot a message in my ask telling me your from , I'll watch you all back. I want to get to know all of you! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe In Just A Little Time<strong>_

_**Part 1**_

It was another cold December night and the Berry-Anderson household was quiet, unlike the previous night when Rachel and her friends Kurt and Mercedes were all about their house for the annual weekend sleepovers. It was Sunday, their first week of Christmas break and their parents were gone, leaving an empty house to Rachel and her brother Blaine. But Blaine's sister, named Rachel was out for the afternoon, over at her boyfriend Finn's and that left the house to Blaine and Blaine alone.

Blaine was a quiet individual who usually kept to himself.

He stayed in his room, with his guitar and his books.

He doesn't really have friends and it doesn't bug him as one would think.

Sure he got lonely and from time to time he would join his sister and her friends during their marathon of musicals in her room.

He enjoyed the musicals, the songs and the words.  
>He enjoyed spending time with Rachel.<p>

He enjoyed spending time with Mercedes

and he also enjoyed spending time with _Kurt._

However, Blaine was never really one for people. He never really knew what to say. He tripped over his words, and he just always wanted to hide away. Because ever since elementary school, he was taunted and tormented for being to geeky, to weird, and to girl. He had began to hide in his shell.

Even as Blaine grew older, and moved onto high school—the private school named Dalton an Academy for boys just a few miles from Lima in a place called Westerville.

The teachers had fallen in love with him and he was accepted into the Warblers, the school choir with open arms. He was the lead. The group loved him and yet nothing could wither him, break him, or crack that shell that he has built.

So there he sat, in his room alone. His bed side clock reading 7:21 P.M. Dressed in his pajamas, of a t-shirt and his plaid boxers, held in his arms was his guitar—his fingers playing chords, absently singing along.

_Since the moment I spotted you  
>Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes<br>My stomach's filled with the butterflies..and it's alright _

Blaine sang out a little louder, getting lost in the music, and his fingers getting lost in the notes.

Downstairs, Rachel just walked in for the night, hanging up her jacket and started to walk up the steps towards to the room—but paused as she heard the sound of the guitar followed by her brother singing softly.

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
>I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down<br>If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied.._

_Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied, tongue tied.  
>Turns out, everything I say to you <em>

_comes out wrong and never comes out right..._

Rachel all out paused in front of her brother door, staring at it with wide questioning eyes. Was her little brother in love with someone. Did he have a crush? Rachel had to know. She pressed closer towards Blaine's door, listening.

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world, be together forever  
>Heads we will and tails we'll try again<br>So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
>and straight on to heaven<br>Cause without you they're never gonna let me in._

_When's this fever gonna break ?  
>I think I've handled more than any man can take<br>I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
>And it's alright<br>Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
>I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down<br>If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied... _

Rachel could not put her finger on the song that her brother was singing. She had never heard it.

_**Could it be possible that he wrote it?**_ She began to think.

_Kurt, Every time I try to talk to you  
>I get tongue-tied, tongue-tied...<br>Turns out, everything I say to you  
>Comes out wrong and never comes out right <em>

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
>and be together forever<br>Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
>So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon<br>and straight on to heaven  
>Cause without you they're never gonna let me in<em>

Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
>But about the same time you walk by<br>And I say oh here we go again, oh

Blaine's voice broke off, the music stopped, and his bed shifted.

_**That song has Kurt's name in it.  
>Kurt's. My best friend.<strong>_

_**Blaine wrote this song.**_

_**My...MY little brother has a crush on MY BEST FRIEND!**_

With a hand clamped over her mouth, to keep from screaming out Rachel stepped back from the door.

She couldn't of heard Blaine right.

He couldn't be in love with her best friend.  
>He was just her quiet, shy, little brother.<p>

Her brother doesn't like anyone.

But the more she thought about it the more she was convinced it was true.

Lately when she had her sleepovers Blaine has made it somewhat of a habit to hang out with them a little.

In the midst of Rachel attempting to rush towards her room, Blaine walked out of his own just as Rachel got to hers.

"Hey Rach, back from Finn's already?" Blaine questioned, a small smile on his lips and Rachel paused, turning back towards Blaine.

"Um yeah Blaine, by the way his mom sent a plate home for you—since I already ate." then something in Rachel's head clicked.

Having Carole make Blaine a plate of food was Kurt's idea.

Inviting Blaine to their usual outings or watching a movie with them was Kurt's idea.

It had always been Kurt. Could it be possible that her best friend had a crush on her little brother?

All of this was really hard for her to process, and she doesn't know exactly how she feels about it.

Kurt was _HER _best friend. Her number one gay. She doesn't like the thought of sharing him with her brother.

But when she looked back up and seen that sparkle in her brothers usual dark and sad hazel brown eyes she really had to shove her foot in her mouth. Because even though her brother was completely clueless with the fact that she knows his little crush on Kurt. It was obvious that the fact that even thinking about Kurt put that sparkle in his eyes.

Sure everyone knows that Rachel Berry is a selfish person.

But she actually does love her brother and she misses how he used to be.

Fighting with her for solos in their basement.  
>Going on adventures together.<p>

What if Kurt would be good for him?  
>What if she can get her old brother back<p>

and what if Blaine can be happy again in the process?

That means Kurt will be happy too, if all that she is thinking too.

She will do what it takes to get them together.  
>After all, all they need is just a little push!<p>

"Hey are you okay?" Blaine questioned taking a step closer to his sister.

"You have this really weird smirk on your face and you are staring off into space." he paused for a moment then narrowed his eyes.

"What are you planning?" he questioned seriously.

Rachel's eyes wigged out, before she focused back onto Blaine.

"Nothing. I was just blanked out there for a moment. Very tired, very tired. So why don't you go down the stairs and eat. I'm going to go into my room, and go to sleep." Rachel explained and Blaine nodded solemnly.

"Good night sis," Blaine mumbled as he made his way down the stairs.

"Night Blaine." Rachel whispered from behind her closed door.

"Now to get to work!" she grinned, I-phone in hand as she typed a quick message out to Kurt.

**To: Kurt**

_How does a Barbra marathon sound, just you and me. Tomorrow, say noon? _She plopped onto her bed as she typed.

Soon Rachel's phone buzzed and she beamed as she read the message.

_**To: Rachel**_

_**From: Kurt**_

_I have nothing better to do. Dad's at the garage, Carole's has poker with her buddies, and Finn—well he is just never any fun. I'll be there. _

_**To:Kurt**_ she began typing the reply.

_Perfect. See you then. _She said placing the phone on her night stand and falling against the pillows.

_Operation get Kurt and Blaine together, phase one, complete. _

The next morning Rachel and Blaine went through their usual daily routines. Blaine pouring himself a bowl of cereal and milk and Rachel just having a bowl of plain cereal.

Blaine still had no clue that Rachel heard his song and she had to purse her lips each time he would look at her.

She was never really good at keeping secrets.

"So, Kurt's coming over today." Rachel stated nonchalantly and Blaine's spoon dropped into his bowl and he coughed.

"You do realize that today is your day to go with our dads, to pick out one of your Hanukkah gifts, right?"

Rachel tried to hide her smirk, frowning.

"Oh really, was that today? Shoot! I already told him to be here for noon—he had to cancel plans. I can't just tell him not to show up." Rachel sighed, drastically.

"Well you know how our dads get, this is their favorite time of the year. It would hurt them if you don't go."

Rachel nodded, looking at her bowl of cereal.

"I guess you are right." she agreed.

"Can you entertain him until I get back?"

Blaine's eyes widened, and Rachel could tell he was trying to fight a blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Me, entertain Kurt—are you serious right now?"

"Of course. You two get along. What's the problem?" she questioned.

"It will only be for a little while, I promise. Please do this for me, please. I never ask you for anything as it is." Rachel pouted and Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Blaine wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked the idea.

"I've never been alone with him Rachel, you know how I am. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, that's covered. I told him we are having a Barbra marathon today. He and I were supposed to watch movies, but I suppose you can take my place until I get back?" Rachel still questioned with a pleading look.

"I guess I can do it." Blaine mumbled, dumping out the rest of his cereal, suddenly not hungry.

"You'll do fine Blaine. I know your not used to being around people, but Kurt's different. He gets it." from across the room she can see her brother blush faintly just at the mere mentioning of Kurt's name.

"Again, I'll do it. I'll try. But you owe me."

Rachel nodded.

_Oh but little brother, it will be you who will be owing me. _She added as an after thought.

"Thank you Blaine this means so much."

"Yeah, yeah..yeah." he mumbled looking towards the clock on the stove.

"You might as well start getting ready," he continued. "They'll be here to pick you up soon."

"I should." Rachel nodded hopping up from her seat and running towards her brother.

"Thank you Blaine, thank you, thank you!" she squealed pressing kisses to Blaine's cheek.

"You are a life saver."

"Ew," Blaine blanched, backing away.

"Go away or I won't do it." he lied and Rachel beamed up at him before running up the stairs.

Sighing Blaine plopped onto his chair in defeat.

_I'm going to be home, alone with Kurt—Rachel's best friend for the first time.  
>I act so stupid around him, nothing ever comes out right... but at least I have always had my room to hide out in. But now, I have to sit here and entertain him. What if I choke, what if I say something stupid it...what if I—<em>

Just then the door opened revealing Rachel and his dads.

"Hey there Blaine, are you feeling alright?" David, one of his dads questioned and Blaine nodded.

"Good, is Rachel ready—we need to get going really soon."

"Yeah dad I'm ready." she stated, running down the stairs as the front door bell rang.

"Oh wait!"  
>"That's Kurt," she explained to her fathers. "I'm just going to let him in."<p>

"Kurt? But it's your shopping day Lamchop."

"Yeah," Blaine added. "She forgot. I have to entertain him until she gets back." his father looked over at him in shock and Rachel took this time to run towards the front door opening it, revealing Kurt who had his arms full of movies.

"Hello Rachel, if you would be so kind." he stated, eying his movies and Rachel smirked taking the movies and setting them on the couch as Kurt walked in, hanging up his jacket.

"I got here as soon as I could." Kurt began to explain. "But shall we get started."

Rachel looked down guiltily, biting her lip.

_Ha, this lying thing is getting pretty easy._

"What's wrong?" he questioned and Rachel looked up.

"I forgot that today my dads wanted to take me out to get one of my Hanukkah presents."

Kurt's face fell.

"Oh," he said, starting to get up.

"Well I can always just you know go."

"No, no, no." Rachel directed, pushing Kurt back into the couch.  
>"Blaine promised me that he would entertain you until I get back."<p>

Kurt's face began to pale but his neck was flushed.

_BINGO _

"He will watch the movies with you, taking my place. I'm really sorry—but I will try to come home soon." Rachel promised, pulling Kurt into a hug before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Kurt's out there now Blaine." Rachel stated, and Blaine flinched.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I will try to get back as soon as I can. Are they already outside?"

"Yeah," Blaine swallowed hard, wishing he could run back into his room.

"They are out in the car."

"Thanks Blaine!' Rachel called as she ran out the door.

"I owe you." and with that the door closed behind her and Blaine didn't know what to do.

Walking into the living room was the hardest. The crackle of the fire was calming but the sight of Kurt sitting there, his hair still slightly wet from the snow but remaining perfectly styled, as he stared at the TV screen was enough to make his nerves all jumbled.

Blaine coughed and Kurt jumped.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said lamely. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt chuckled. "It's fine, I started the movie already—I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind at all. Know them all by heart."

"Right, haha." Kurt laughed again, man Blaine loved Kurt's laugh.

"Rachel's brother, I keep on forgetting that, of course you know ever line to the classical Barbra films of course!"

_Maybe this wont be so bad after all _Blaine thought.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? I could pop some popcorn if you'd like?" Blaine suggested and Kurt's eyes widened.

"I usually don't let myself do this to often but popcorn actually sounds really good right now." Kurt stated.

"Alright, a bowl of popcorn coming right up." Blaine laughed, walking into the kitchen.

When he returned he plopped next to Kurt with a shy smile.

"Popcorn?" he questioned as he glanced to the screen, already getting engrossed into the film that he had to of watched a thousand of times.

"Considering I was the one wanting it, sure." Kurt rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face as he reached into the bowl on Blaine's lap and grabbing a handful.

"Thanks by the way. For the popcorn and for this. It beats being stuck at my place alone." Kurt mumbled, looking back at the screen and Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"Rachel told me you had plans?"

"Actually no, I would have been at home bored stiff, I told her that." stated Kurt.

"I mean Finn would have been there, but he isn't much company."

"Oh," Blaine whispered.

"I can always go you know, you don't have to stay here and entertain me." Kurt offered, once again trying to get up from the couch, anything to get away from the one person he allowed himself to like in years, one person who would never like him back.

"I understand, it's hard." Kurt explained. "To let people in, people who may hurt you. People who aren't your family. Believe me I do. I cant just push you into wanting to hang out with me. I respect you too much. I'll just go."

_This is just too much, I can't take it. Not being alone with him._ Kurt added in his thoughts. But he understood Blaine's situation. He'd been through it too, he can't push him. So he should go. It was the only thing he could do.

But Blaine's hand was then on his, tugging him back onto the couch—shock in his eyes.

"No,stay. Please." Blaine insisted. "It's actually really nice hanging out with you." he whispered under his breath, but Kurt caught it and he hesitated for a moment, pulling his hand away from Blaine's, catching the hurt in Blaine's eyes the moment he did and—

_Oh, _Kurt thought. He didn't want to be the cause of that.

"Alright, I'll stay." Kurt settled back into the couch. "Only because Rachel will kill me if I wasn't here when she got back." he added quickly, and Blaine smirked.

"Or possibly the other way around. God forbid if I'm not a proper host." and that made Kurt laugh.

"True, true. But you are doing a rather good job at it."

"You got the popcorn, we got the movies. We are having fun. All in all, good job—good job. Rachel will be impressed."

and the evening stayed like that. They popped in movie after movie, but neither payed much attention. They talked through it. They had a lot in common. They talked about everything from school, their favorite movies, music, and plays, and even what the other one was going to be doing during the holiday break. Apparently Rachel and him planned to exchanged gifts at Kurt's house.

"Would you like to come too?" Kurt questioned out of no where.

"Where?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"To my place, Christmas—When Rachel comes over? We can hang out!"

"Uhm, I don't know." Blaine answered and Kurt's face softened.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice."

Blaine frowned. "It's not that I don't want to go, I just don't have anything to give you."

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, as of today we never really talked. I wasn't expecting you to get me something. I didn't even get you anything, so no pressure. I just want to hang out with you, you're cool to hang out with."

Blaine allowed himself to blush a little, smiling over at Kurt. "I'm in."

"Good!" Kurt exclaimed and again they went into random banter, their hands brushing ever once in awhile when they reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time. Which Blaine would blush and pull his hand away quickly, with the little bit of popcorn he would have in his hands.

This was still new to him.

But Kurt liked hanging out with him, that's a start.

Y_eah, _Blaine thought.

_I think that's a very good start. _

That moment the door swung open revealing Rachel and her two fathers.

"We are home!" Rachel shouted, making both boys pause in their discussion looking over the back of the couch towards Rachel.

"Thank you again Blaine. I'll be taking my place." Kurt frowned a little but didn't let it show. Rachel is great and everything, but he was really liked getting to know Blaine.

"You can stay if you want." Kurt insited.

"Nah, you came over for my sister. I'll just see ya later." Blaine reassured him placing the popcorn bowl on the table and deciding to be bold as patted Kurt's knee before getting up and stretching his legs.

"I really do owe you one Blaine." Rachel beamed, as Blaine moved from the couch. Rachel plopped down and Blaine looked back at Rachel and Kurt.

"It was no problem." he smiled and with a wave he turned back around and headed towards the stairs.

_**END OF PART I**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__A/N: So that was part one. I will post part II as soon as I have it written. I will also be working on my other stories this week and all Christmas/Winter break so expect more updates from me soon! As always enjoy and please tell me what you think!_

_XxLaurenxX_  
><em>IrishGermanWoodNymph<em>

_I love you all to pieces! _


	3. Maybe In Just A Little Time Part II

_A/N: Part 2 of 2. This is the second and the final installment of my Maybe In Just A Little Time drabble series. I had this written for awhile but I never got a chance to type it, until now. So for those of you who asked me to update this I apologize for the wait, I will be posting another one of these today to make up for it (: _

**Song used: Santana- Why Don't You & I ;)**

**__**_I apologize again for not having done sooner. But I hope you all enjoy the last part to the Maybe In Just A Little Time drabble series. (: _

* * *

><p>Maybe In Just A Little Time<br>_Part 2_

Rachel couldn't help the small little smirk that graced upon her lips, over her usual morning bowl of cereal with no milk. Who wouldn't when their brother looks like he had been walking around on cloud nine for the past few days. Rachel had missed seeing her brother happy. His smiling face, the happy twinkle in his big hazel eyes. His laughter and care free attitude. He wasn't as up tight as he used to be, he came out of his room more often, and talked during family dinner. Rachel actually felt like Blaine was her brother again.

"So," she had started, placing her now empty bowl in the dishwasher before dropping back down into her seat on her stool at the kitchen island. She flicked some of her hair back and smiled. "Are you ready for Kurt's tomorrow?"

Blaine's entire face lit up a little as he began to nod sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm ready." his voice squeaked, sounding a little more unsure than what he looked. Don't get Blaine wrong, he couldn't wait to see Kurt. They both have been spending a lot of time together, with just each other. He and Kurt have this one place called The Lima Bean where they both like to hang out at for coffee. Blaine just happened to be very nervous over the not so simple fact of being at Kurt's house, with his family. Blaine had never been at Kurt's house before.

Rachel sensed her brothers distress as a familiar look of tension was clear on Blaine's face.

"You know Blaine, we would miss you—but we would both understand if you did not want to come. It is a big step for you, we know."

Blaine's eye flickered and he frowned, staring at the table, his head shaking from side to side, and his lips pursed. "No, no." he mumbled after a few moments. "I'm so tired of being scared." he continued his voice going soft and helpless.

"No one is out to get you Blaine." Rachel now tried to soothe Blaine.

Blaine looked up quickly, now out of his self pity. "I know Kurt isn't going to hurt me." he said and Rachel blinked at the sureness in his tone.

"Then why are you so damn nervous?" she now questioned and Blaine froze, his mouth opening and closing on several occasions; unable to speak.

"I know Blaine." was all Rachel needed to say before Blaine launched himself in front of his sister on his knees. He needed no clarification of what his sister knew because he himself knew.

"Please don't tell him whatever you do. Please Rachel, please... I know—I just know he doesn't feel the same way for me—I mean why should he? I am just your quiet stupid little gay brother. He probably just feels bad for me." he began to ramble and Rachel's lips began to twitch while she fought the urge to chuckle.

"Oh B, I knew for the past week. I didn't say anything but to be honest with you I think he likes you back." and with that Rachel walked out of the kitchen, with her famous Rachel Berry grace, leaving a babbling Blaine behind.

"Wait Rachel, wait. Did he tell you anything? You're lying!" he screamed, following her. She dodged him heading up the stairs. Blaine still followed her. "I know you are. Rach? This is seriously not cool, you have to tell me sometime. Rachel!" now Blaine was outside her door, a clueless expression on his face, mixed with hope, and even a little fear. Because it couldn't be true, could it?

The next morning Blaine was really on edge. Not only was he going to the house of the person he has the biggest crush on—the person he has the biggest crush on probably likes him back. Yes, his sisters words were still buzzing in his head as he was getting dressed...or more like attempted to get dressed because yet another outfit was stripped from his body and thrown to his bedroom floor.

_Oh. My. God. _Blaine began to think to himself rummaging through his closet. "What on earth should I wear!" he muttered, flicking through hanger by hanger.

Finally Blaine decided on a navy Thom Brown Dognal Cardigan with a simple Brooks Brother shirt underneath and a tie. He then looked at himself in the mirror, he looked good, he looked really good; well besides his hair free from his usual gel but as he went to grab for it Rachel busted through his closed door.

"Uhm, have you ever heard of knocking." Blaine turned around to face his sister.

"It's time to go B." she shrieked; grabbing him by the small of his wrist.

"Rachel, my hair!" Blaine began to yell out but his sister simply shook her head.

"No gel. Leave it. We need to go." and with that she began to drag her brother out of his room, down the stair case, and into the passenger seat of her car.

When they arrived at Kurt's Rachel rang the door bell then pushed Blaine forward so he was in front of her.

_I will get it! _a voice sounded from the other side of the door and Blaine's heart stopped.  
><em>I can still back out of this...<em> Blaine began to think, getting ready to turn around and make a flee, but Rachel and a firm grip on his arm. Kurt opened the door a second later, a large grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine forced out with a small smile when Rachel pinched him on the side, telling him to speak.

Kurt beamed at his best friends brother, pulling him into a hug, then Rachel. "Merry Christmas to yous too two." he said after he had broken the embrace. He stepped aside to let his friends inside then closed the door behind them.

Kurt's house was warm, homey, and nice. It wasn't all done out and huge like the Berry-Anderson household. It was simple, but beautiful.

"Dad, Carole, Finn—Rachel and Blaine are here!" Kurt called out as he took both Rachel and Blaine's jacket, his eyes falling upon Blaine's attire and curly brown hair. Kurt's mouth went dry.

"Uhm wow! You both look fantastic." he then stammered and Rachel grinned at the clear blush clear on both her best friend and her brothers cheeks.

Finn then came running down the stairs, a big dopy smile on his face the second his eyes fell on Rachel.

"Good. You guys are here now." he stated dumbly, the dopey smile still on his face. "We can eat!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course the only thing you are worried about is food. Aren't you going to tell your girlfriend that she looks pretty. Or anything?"

Finn just smirked.

_He wouldn't. _Kurt thought.

"If I'm correct I didn't hear you say anything to your boyfriend about how nice he looks."

_Great, he did. _ Kurt's porcelain skin turned two shades of red, he turned his face.

"Blaine isn't my boyfriend." he gritted through his teeth glaring at his brother.

"Boys!" Burt scolded making each person in the room jump; especially Blaine who just stood there like a deer in headlights.

Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand as a way to say it's okay.

Kurt's father then walked out of the kitchen and Blaine gripped Rachel's hand tighter.

"Enough with this bickering and senseless chatter." Burt had continued before glancing at Blaine then back to Kurt. "Carole made a very nice dinner and you all wouldn't want it to get cold now would you?"

"No," Kurt and Finn both mumbled guiltily at the same time.

The small group followed both Kurt and Finn into the kitchen.

After the meal was eaten Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and Blaine were all gathered together on Kurt's living room floor—in front of their Christmas tree. Many of the presents were already opened from earlier that morning, gifts from Burt and Carole. Kurt was the first to hand over a present to Rachel and Finn was holding his patiently.

Rachel tore through the wrapping on Kurt's present, squealing out in excitement as she seen it was the new record she wanted for the Karaoke machine down in the Berry-Anderson basement.

Next was Finn's gift to Rachel. He had given Rachel her very own star and named it after himself—because there was only one star named Rachel Berry and that no matter what he will always be her star.

Choking Rachel threw her arms around both Kurt and Finn, sobbing loudly and Blaine couldn't help but to look at Kurt. He wanted to make Kurt that happy. He wants to be that happy. Kurt's eyes met his and they both smiled at each other softly.

When Finn and Kurt finally broke out of Rachel's tight grasp Kurt plopped down next to Blaine.

"Hey!" Kurt grinned as their sides were pressed against each other as Finn and Rachel sat next to Kurt.

"Hey.." Blaine smiled back, looking over Kurt's shoulder, where a black grand piano sat. Blaine stood up abruptly, tugging on Kurt's hand. "I want to play you something." he said shyly; sitting at the piano that looks like it has not been touched in years. Kurt's grip tightened on Blaine's hand as he wearily took a seat next to Blaine on the bench.

"Uh," Finn started, getting up. "Blaine I really don't think you should play that."

Kurt then let out a heavy breath.

Realization hit Blaine and he looked over at Kurt; wincing when he seen the pained expression on his crushes face as his on finger simply trailed across one of the ivory keys, ignoring eye contact with anyone.

_This is Kurt's mothers_ was Blaine's single thought—Kurt rarely brought up the death of his mother. Blaine bit on the inside of his lip.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I'm—I shouldn't have—I" Blaine paused and Kurt shook his head finally looked up.

"No, no. It's okay. Go ahead." Kurt urged, letting go of the hand he forgot he was holding

Blaine then looked at him briefly, his heart fluttering over the fact that Kurt is letting him play a song on the only thing that was left of his mother.

"Go on. She would want someone to play it anyway."

Kurt smiled. "Let her hear it too."

Blaine nodded taking a deep breath.

"This is a song I wrote about you." he managed to say, avoiding eye contact. This is taking everything he had in him as he looked down and started to play.

His fingers now danced across the ivory keys much like they did over a week ago on his guitar, in the privacy of his own room, when he didn't even think he would have the chance to even be friends with Kurt and yet so much has changed.

Here he was, at Kurt's house getting ready to sing his heart out to the boy that made him the happiest person in the whole wold. Then Blaine opened his mouth and he began to sing.

Kurt's mouth opened in shock.

Blaine's voice was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

_Since the moment I spotted you like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes.  
>My stomach's filled with the butterflies.<em>

Kurt was looking over at Blaine smiling and Rachel nodded in approval as she watched the two. She knew it may have taken just a little of time, but they are just perfect for each other. Turning her attention back towards her brother she grabbed Finn's hand and smiled.

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down.  
>If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied<em>

Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied, tongue-tied.  
>Turns out, everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right<p>

Blaine continued to sing, his eyes rising from the keys, meeting a pair of water green blue.

When Blaine was finished with the song he dropped his hands from the keys and Kurt smiled through his tears.

"Yep." Kurt nodded.

"My mom would of liked it."

Blaine beamed. "But what about you?" he then questioned.

Kurt needed to say no answer. He just leaned in closer to Blaine, his lips pressing softly against the other boys in a soft,sweet,tender kiss.

It took maybe just a little bit of time but this is right where they should be.

_**END!**_

_**(expect other Anderberry stuff though) :D **_


	4. Lovers By The Fire

_A/N: Like I promised, here is another drabble, today as an apology for not updating this in so long. This prompt was requested by a person on tumblr. _

_The prompt being: **_Rachel walks in on Kurt and Blaine having sex. Preferably top!Blaine. _**_

**__**_Warnings: Smut, top!Blaine(I know some people don't like that, that they prefer top!Kurt) _

_But I hope you all enjoy nonethless._

_Lots of love._

_IrishGermanWoodNymph  
><em>_XxLaurenxX _

* * *

><p><span>Lovers By The Fire<span>

Snow outside of the window fluttered to the ground. Kurt and Blaine spent most of their time outside in the wonderland of snow. Most of the afternoon they walked hand in hand through center park. Kurt's heart swelling happily as a little girl tugged on the bottoms of Blaine's jacket as she asked him to play. He watched as Blaine and the small child frolicked and played, rolling around in the snow. He thought Blaine looked cute with the wet snowflakes in his curly head of hair, his flushed pink cheeks, and red nose.

When they got back to the Berry-Anderson household the place was empty. Rachel had decided to spend the afternoon with Finn, and Blaine's fathers were off at work.

Soon they decided that they would warm up by the fire place. They joked around, drank hot chocolate—Kurt sitting in between Blaine's legs, settled against his chest, just enjoying being so close to his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_ thought Kurt. That's really nice.

If you were to ask Kurt a few years ago if he would be sitting here with the one person he loved most in the world, drinking hot chocolate, after a very long day in the snow how would tell you simply to get out of here.

If you were to tell him that the person he loved most in the world was Blaine Berry-Anderson, his best friends brother. The same person who would make mud-pies, and throw rocks. The same kid who would tease Kurt, and trip him all throughout their child hood. He would think you were joking, and laugh.

But love was funny thing. It comes in the most unexpected forms. It comes in the least expected times. Sometimes love was good, and sometimes love was bad.

There were times where Blaine would make Kurt cry.  
>Or Kurt would make Blaine cry.<p>

There were times where they would fight.  
>There were times they would break up, and then there were times that they would be banging on each others doors, begging for the other one back.<p>

They had their up and downs, but yet here they are.

Their love for each other changing everyday, falling more and more in love with each other day after day.

When their hot chocolates was done, they were set aside.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, and Kurt sighed happily.

Soon they shifted, and they were both laying, facing one another cuddling, staring into each others eyes.

"I love you." Blaine would whisper, his breath trickling on Kurt's lips making Kurt shiver.

"I love you too." Kurt would say softly, inching even closer to Blaine, his lips brushing barley against Blaine's.

Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's. His eyes sparkling.

"Don't be such a tease." Blaine whispered playfully, leaning in and pressing his lips against Kurt's.

Blaine's tongue slipping into Kurt's mouth, moaning at the taste of chocolate.

His fingers curled around Kurt's neck, pulling him in closer so their bodies were pressed against each other.

Kurt shifted his head, angling the kiss, Blaine's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth as Blaine's fingers moved from Kurt's neck and trailed down his chest.

Their kissing turning into touching.

Clothes started to get stripped.

Hands wandered in places that are now familiar to the other.

The fire crackling in the background, as Blaine lowered himself down Kurt's body, trailing kisses wherever he could.

His fingers were coated and ready.

"Please—Blaine." Kurt called, his fingers digging into Blaine's hair, trying to push him down further.

Soon Blaine slipped one of his fingers.

Kurt groaned out, and Blaine waited, caressing Kurt's inner thigh with his free hand.

He whispered sweet nothings to Kurt, and when Kurt was ready he s pulled out his finger, only to add another.

Kurt is now ready, after four fingers, rocking himself back on Blaine's hand and that is still one of the hottest things Blaine has ever seen. Watching Kurt like this.

Now Blaine Berry-Anderson was on top of his boyfriend of eight months. Mixed panting and the sound of skin slapping could be heard as Blaine continued to thrust his hips, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Kurt was still very tight.

Each thrust would make the skin on his hard dick drag.

Kurt would clench, unintentionally. Blaine would groan, pulling out, and thrusting back in.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned. His toes curling, and his fingers trailing up and down Blaine's chest.

They had always made love just like this. Their bodies pressed closely together. Blaine on top, and Kurt on bottom. Their eyes never leaving the other, because there is no other place they would rather be than in each others arms, like this. Because in those moments nothing else matter. Not the bullies in school, not the cold reality of the outside world, not even Rachel and her obvious disapproval of their relationship.

It was just them.

No regrets.  
>Just love.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

"Hmm," was Kurt's reply, as he rocked back in time with Blaine's thrusts, Blaine's fingers digging into his hips.

"I love you." Blaine had said, and what they didn't hear was the sound of the front door opening, as Blaine once again pulled out completely, and slammed his hips back in, hitting that one spot that turned Kurt into jelly.

"Oh, god Blaine Iloveyoutoo." his voice came out as a rush groan, he was falling apart and Rachel who just walked into the room, clueless, dropped the two plates of dinner that she held in her hands, and it clattered to the floor just from the mere sight of her brother and Kurt by the fireplace.

She whitened, and both of the boys jumped at the loud clash of the plates smashing. They paused and looked up.

"Shit." Blaine murmured.

Rachel covered her eyes. "Oh for the love of Barbra, why... why... why.. why.." she mumbled in disbelief, because the thing she was seeing wasn't real right. There is absolutely no way that she had walked in on her brother and her best friend having sex in front of their fireplace. No of course not.

_I'm going to count to three, open my eyes, and they will be gone. They will be gone alright._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

Rachel opened her eyes, and seen Kurt now wrapped up in the blankets, and Blaine dressing in a hurry.

"For fucks sake it's true. Why... guys, why don't you just have sex in a bedroom like normal people." Rachel whined, her eyes falling to Kurt, one specif blanket catching her eye.

Blaine froze, his eyes following Rachel's.

"You didn't." she hissed, storming across the room, ignoring the two dinners scattered across the floor.

"Rachel," Blaine said uncomfortably, grabbing a pillow from the couch and pulling it in front of him, he may be clothed but she really didn't need to see the evidence of everything, because seriously, that is his sister.

"Don't Rachel me Blaine," she growled.

"That is my favorite blanket and you two, you two...you..."

"Had sex on it?" Kurt finished.

"Not helping Kurt." Blaine whispered, shooting Kurt a look.

"I can help you with something else." Kurt said curtly back.

Rachel looked back and forth between the two turning two shades of red.

"Ughhhhhhhhh. We are so not finished with this." Rachel warned, storming out of the room.

"She is right, we so weren't finished with this." Kurt had stated innocently.


	5. Aiming To Piss You Off

_A/N: This was another requested AnderBerry!Sibling Klaine prompt. Prompts for this or anything you would like are always open to me. So if you want anything written just throw it at me and I will give you credit._

**_Prompt: In which the members of ND find out about Kurt and Blaine's sex life and decided to have a conversation, creating an awkward environment for both Blaine and Rachel. While Kurt takes it like a pro, with a smile on his face. _**_  
>Requested yet again by: Jersey(supernaturalfreakme) on Tumblr <em>

**Warnings: Smut, badboy!Kurt, top!Blaine(I know some people don't like it) otherwise read away!**

_I really hope that you all enjoy it. First time crack at badboy!Kurt, which is an idea I ran by Jersey, who approved! Those of you who have Tumblr, you should really check her blog out. She is really great and I love her! (: _

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you just relax Blaine?" Kurt whispered coolly.<em>

"_What if someone walks in on us Kurt?" Blaine mumbled into the empty girls bathroom, looking around uncomfortably. _

"_We should really be at Glee Club." he assured.  
>"What if Rachel comes looking for us?" he continued and Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing Blaine by his belt loops and pulling him forward.<em>

"_Now, why would you want to mention Rachel at a time like this." he frowned.  
>"Just be an exhibitionist Blaine? We can make it really quick." Kurt breathed against Blaine's ear, his warm breath making Blaine shiver, pressing Kurt up against the sink.<em>

Kurt growled, growled; pressing his lips against Blaine's hungrily.

_"I want you Blaine, I want your cock pounding into me right now. Make me scream your name Blaine, make me." _

"_Fuck, Kurt." Blaine whined, his fingers digging into the skin on Kurt's hips, from where his shirt had ridden up._

_Kurt smirked cockily. "That's sort of what I was hoping for baby." he teased. His hand trailing down Blaine's chest, who's breath hitched as Kurt's fingers barely grazed over his hardened length that was straining in his tight skinny jeans._

_"Where do you want me Blaine?" Kurt whispered seductively.  
>"Do you want to pound into me on the floor, Blaine? Or do you want to press me against the wall and fuck me there?" Kurt's fingers continued to tease around Blaine's clothed erection, which twitched under Kurt's touch and Kurt watched as his boyfriends lust filled eyes dilated and began to darken in want. <em>

_"Where do you want me Blaine?" Kurt asked again, his voice dropping dangerously.  
>"What do you want me to do?" he continued, popping the button to Blaine's pants open, his fingers playing with the rim of Blaine's boxers before he then pulled them down too. <em>_Blaine's erection springing free, he groaned; twisting his fingers in Kurt's hair and smashing their lips together in a sloppy, heated kiss, their teeth clacking together. _

_"I want you on the sink." he panted against Kurt's lips his fingers fumbling with the button on Kurt's jeans, before he finally pulled them down, his hands shaking.  
>"How do you want me on the sink?" Kurt questioned, his hand already trailing down to his hard cock, teasing it—and smirking as Blaine's eyes followed.<em>

"_Prop yourself up." Blaine demanded.  
>"I want to fuck you with your ass hanging off of the edge." <em>

_Kurt's eyes widened for a minute. Before he stepped back, propping his elbows on either side of the sink and then Blaine was there in a heartbeat, wrapping Kurt's legs around his neck._

"_Blaine, fuck, please."  
>"Don't prep me, just fuck me don't hold back." Kurt begged. <em>

_So Blaine did just that, unable to wait any longer, lining his dick up to Kurt's hole and thrusting in Kurt's screams of pleasure shattering off of the girls bathroom wall as he immediately started rocking back against Blaine who's thrusts quickened._

_The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing along with Kurt and Blaine's pants and groans, Blaine's fingers probably leaving bruises on Kurt's hips, where he held Kurt in place as he continued to pound his hips upward, the skin of his dick dragging in the warm tight heat while Kurt clenched around him, cumming with a shout._

"Kurt, Blaine—glad to see you can make it to Glee rehearsal considering your fifteen minutes late. While everyone else here was preparing for nationals yous both better have a likely excuse..." Rachel shrieked the minute they walked into the choir room doors.

"So sorry Rach, I wasn't allowed to leave class until I finished my uh-Anatomy test. That's the reason why I'm late." Blaine said quickly, dodging his sisters gaze, and rushing towards his usual seat a blush already making its way onto his face; attempting to once again fix his hair and clothes discretely.

"Kurt?" Rachel sneered, glaring at him slightly. "Your excuse."

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort angrily but Mr. Schue interjected before he could get a word out edge wise. "Rachel, enough. Kurt go and take your seat."

"You got it Schue." Kurt responded, taking his seat next to Blaine, wincing slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Santana.

"I mean just wanky." Santana stated, leaning back in her chair.  
>"Hummel here is getting some."<p>

"Santana," Mr. Schuester warned.

Puck's eyes shot up, glancing wearily at Kurt.  
>"Who knew Hummel would bottom!" he exclaimed in disbelief.<br>"I think I actually lost an ounce of respect for you dude. I thought you would be owning that ass over there."

"If you value any aspect of your sex life Puckerman I would just stop talking now if I were you. I'd hate to have an accident with my pocket knife." Kurt suggested with a raise of his eyebrows, as he examined his nails.

"Wait, Kurt... you are screwing Blaine?" Finn muttered.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed.

"As much as I enjoy telling my step brother about the intimate details of my sex life, at least get the fact straight that it's Blaine who fucks me." Kurt sighed, in disinterest; but deep down he was basking in it because in

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_BINGO _

Rachel stood agape.  
>"Blaine, my baby brother. I'm sorry. No, there is no way my brother would stoop low enough to sleep with you." Rachel wouldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it.<p>

She has not believed it since they started dating in the summer, and believe it or not—Kurt and Rachel used to be best friends that used to do everything together, her Blaine and Kurt grew up together, playing tea parties, having sleep overs. But when they got to high school everything started to change, sometimes she can't blame Kurt for turning out the way he did, with his mother dying, and the bullying he goes through with school. But when Blaine came out to Kurt, and he confided in Kurt, and started going out with Kurt... Rachel couldn't help to want me for her brother, so she pretends that their relationship with each other doesn't even exist.

But truth be told, Kurt is actually different around Blaine. Of course when they are fooling around or having sex, the dangerous Kurt comes out to play, but that is the way that he and Blaine like it. Blaine likes the way Kurt grinds him down, talks dirty, and lets him take control and his and Kurt's sex life could never be better. But when they are not having sex when Kurt is with Blaine he is at his calmest, and happiest state. He actually feels like he could live again. Blaine is his world, and Rachel just doesn't realize that, and that is why there is nothing that Kurt enjoys more than pissing his boyfriends sister off. She had been nothing but disapproving since the two of them got together.

Clicking his tongue ring against his teeth, Rachel winced.

"Really now Rachel? Because it didn't seem that way just a few minutes ago when we were fucking in the girls bathroom, isn't that right Blaine?" Kurt grinned, and if Blaine wasn't red before, he was now three shades deeper.

"Do you want a full detailed list of all the places your brother and I did it Rachel? I guess we should really leave out the one with your bed though. Oh whoopsie, I said that out loud didn't I? Well it looks like the cat is out of the bag now." Kurt gasped.

"I totally love cats!" Britney smiled, throwing her hands up in the air. Everyone shook their heads, and Santana looped their pinkies together, whispering into her ear.

"The dolphins are finally doing it now!" she exclaimed, getting up from her seat and plopping into Kurt's lap, who once again winced.  
>"I really hope my kissing lessons payed off Kurt. Did they pay off Dobby, did they?" Britney now questioned Blaine.<p>

"Can I see if they worked Kurt, can I kiss you?"

Santana getting up from her seat, drug Britney off of Kurt's lap and back to her seat, clearly not pleased, while Blaine looked dumbly at Kurt as if asking what the hell just happened.

Kurt answered Blaine's question with a shrug.

"Alright, guys, seriously that's enough. We are done talking about this." Mr. Schue shouted, once again trying to settle the reins on the class, gathering their attention. But Rachel could not wipe that shocked, embarrassed expression on her face.

_And that is why this was totally worth it... _Kurt beamed, waving over at Rachel, with his free hand that wasn't holding Blaine's.  
><em>Just smile and wave Kurt, smile and wave.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I don't really have much to say on this update. Prompts seem pretty easy to do with my time schedule now so if any of you are interested in sending me some I would love to fill some of your possible needs! Seriously I am open to anything! Also, I have a lot written towards my **Outlaws of Love **__update so keep your eyes peeled for that._

_Have a great day._

_Reviews are really appreciated (: _

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	6. Whatever Happened In Rachel's Bed

_A/N: (: Hello there. This is yet another requested AnderBerry sibling and Klaine prompt. _

**_Prompt: I__n which my friend was upset and wanted some piercing kink smut, which takes place in Blaine sisters bed. Somewhat of a continuation of "Aiming To Piss You Off", which is the previous chapter. If you read the previous chapter GREAT! But reading it is not necessary to read to understand :)  
><em>__**___Requested by: Jersey(supernaturalfreakme) on Tumblr! She is a super sweet person. I love talking to her. I get upset whenever she is upset. My best friend on Tumblr by far. (: She always gives me such amazing prompts as well! If you have Tumblr you so should follow her!___

___Warnings: SMUT!,badboy!Kurt, piercing fetish/kink___

___I really hope you all enjoy this and the next prompt that I am about to post. ___

* * *

><p><em>"So tell me Blaine," Kurt quirked his eyebrow, his piercing grabbing his boyfriends attention instantly as Kurt adjusted himself on Rachel's bed so he was comfortable. <em>

"_Do you always lounge around in your sisters poorly decorated room whenever she is over at my house, being the prude she is with my brother?" he questioned and Blaine just turned towards him rolling those eyes._

"_Babe," he started, crawling in between Kurt's open legs. "I already told you, my TV is broken—you of all people should be well aware that it is broken considering that you were the one who kicked it while we were...uh.." Blaine blushed and before he could get another word in edge wise Kurt smirked evilly; leaning closer and pressing Blaine against the bed. "You are too damn cute when you blush." he teased, his tongue piercing clinking against his teeth and Blaine's eyes darkened. _

_Blaine loved Kurt's piercings.  
>For some odd reason they just really turned him on.<em>

"_Kiss me," Blaine whispered, the blush on his cheeks growing because he was in his sisters room of all places; begging and wanting to be kissed. Waiting to be touched. Willing to fuck. To do whatever Kurt wants as long as his body was on top of him. _

_He doesn't care._

_He just needs and wants Kurt, and he needs and wants him now. _

"_Wait what was that honey?" Kurt questioned leaning in closer, his breath hitting against Blaine's lips. Kurt's tongue trailed along Blaine's bottom lip, the cool piercing teasing him._

"_Kurt," he whined._

"_Oh no, don't tell me you want to continue this here, in your sisters room, with all of this horrid pink?" he chuckled, his finger tips drawing down Blaine's back, making Blaine shiver his tongue now trailing up Blaine's neck._

Blaine was already hard, pressing against Kurt.

_Kurt knew what he was doing, he wasn't stupid. _

_He knew exactly how to get to Blaine._

_Where to lick him, _

_where to touch him._

_He knew how to get him panting in two seconds flat. _

_Sure he loved to bottom for Blaine, but when he is top he knows exactly how to rock that boys world. _

"_Fucking kiss me god dammit." Blaine growled, his fingers grasping a handful of Kurt's hair pulling him back up and smashing their lips together violently and Kurt moaned inside of Blaine's mouth his hard cock already straining in his pants from having his boyfriend laid out underneath him, begging for him—for his kisses. Kurt rocked into Blaine causing Blaine to part his lips, moaning shakily, which Kurt took to full advantage, sliding his tongue inside the warmth of Blaine's mouth. _

_Blaine pressed him closer, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through their jeans, as the cool metal bar of Kurt's tongue piercing trailed along the roof of his mouth. Sweat began trickling down Blaine's neck, as he gasped, his hands cupping Kurt's cheeks, the kiss deepened and Kurt's toes curled until he had to pull away to breath._

_They both panted heavily, Blaine still leaning up against Kurt their breathing synchronized together. Their heartbeats thudding as one. Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's cheek, his fingers grazing over Kurt's eyebrow piercing. Kurt's eyes flew open and Blaine smirked looking straight back, his fingers still caressing over the metal barbell, tugging against it slowly, his face drawing closer to it. His breath hitting against Kurt's forehead and Kurt's fingers gripped Blaine's waist as his tongue ran across the piercing and the sensitive skin there. Kurt let out a strangled groan and he melted and Blaine's hand dropped down to Kurt's shoulders. He tugged his leather jacket off of him and Kurt knew all to well what was coming next.  
>He lifted his arms and Blaine practically ripped the shirt he was wearing off of Kurt's body, his eyes trailing down the porcelain creamy white skin.<em>

_It was his turn to make Kurt wither and moan and that is exactly what Blaine is going to do._

_Pressing Kurt back against the pink plush of pillows Blaine straddled each side of Kurt's legs and leaned over nipping and licking his way down Kurt's neck and collarbone._

_Kurt mewled, his fingers clawing down Blaine back,the white milky skin flushing with every wet lick and prickling bite. _

_He only paused as Kurt relentlessly pulled at the hem of his shirt, begging and craving for skin to skin contact. _

_Once the shirt was removed they were pressed together. _

_One warm hot body pressed against another and he took one of Kurt's pierced nipples between his teeth and yanked on it, making Kurt scream and rock his hip against Blaine's which made Blaine moan, moving vibrations through Kurt's entire body. Blaine then licked it and moved onto to the other doing the same thing while his hand rubbed against the hard bulge in Kurt's pants. Kurt buck up into it whimpering. All of the sensations to much at once. _

_Blaine stripped him completely, running his hands all over Kurt's body.  
>Kurt was withering. <em>

"_You strip now too." Kurt demanded. _

_"I want you to ride my cock, right here, right now—on your sisters bed." his voice was dark, deepened, and when Blaine heard that tone of voice he knew shit was about to get serious. _

_Kurt was still lied out against the pillows the feathery pink of the pillows looking dark against his flushed white skin. His hard cock swollen and slick with precum. His pupils wide, and his legs spread and ready. He stared at him, taunted him. _

_When Kurt Hummel wants something, he wants it...no if, and, or buts about. _

_He wanted Blaine to ride his cock._

_But Blaine has to work for it._

_Work for the big cock that would be pounding into him and that he would be riding against_

_That is the way their dynamics work._

_That is what keeps everything so spicy in their bedroom or in this special case Rachel's bedroom—you never really know what's going on until it happens._

_Soon Blaine was out of his pants, the look he gaze Kurt told him he was ready. Kurt sat up waiting for Blaine. _

_Crawling over to Kurt's side of the bed, he face towards him, straddling each side of Kurt's waist. His hard cock jutting out against Kurt's stomach and Blaine sank down slowly and Kurt gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into Blaine's waist, restraining himself from bucking up into Blaine's tight warmth._

_No preparation. No lube. That was their thing. They liked them to feel what the other was feeling and have them feeling it for days. That's the way they worked, that's the way it will always be._

_Sinking down the rest of the way, both boys moaned out in bliss. _

_"GO!" Kurt said in a shaky voice, his arms circling around Blaine's waist, pressing him flush against himself. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and rose again before sinking down soon creating a rhythm with Kurt matching Blaine's thrusts. Blaine groaned at every twitch of the hips and Kurt panted, surely causing bruises onto his boyfriends skin. _

_Sweat was slick on both of their chests. Skin slapped against and their eyes never left each others not for a moment. No matter how rough they are they always know that within those moments when they give into their pleasures that it is just them and them only. It has always been just them and it will always be just them no one will ever get into the way._

"Ahem," Rachel declared loudly.

Blaine blinked and looked around. He was downstairs in the living room, on the couch. Looking around in a confused matter, Rachel made another aggravated sound from behind him. Things have been pretty awkward between them today since Kurt had willingly went along with the conversations in Glee Club that evening, even going as far as telling Rachel that they ended up having sex on her bed.

_Oh, _Blaine thought.

_Which sort of lead to this. _

"Really Blaine, please! Will you tell me if you two really had sex in my bed or not! If you did, I am sure it was Kurt's idea." she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Blaine sighed.

"No actually Rachel, as I recall it was my idea. I begged for it." Rachel went to open her mouth but before she could even say anything Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's leather jacket that he had left the night before, put it on, and walked out of the door.

Rachel stared off at the door in a stun.

_I've slept on that bed._

_I eat on that bed._

_and he told me he dropped ranch dressing on it, from when he ate pizza._

_You mean, those stains were, were..._

"Oh god no." Rachel blanched and ran upstairs and into her room.

Sometimes it was really great just to piss Rachel off.

his hands are so WARM AND SOFT i cried

in short


	7. New Years Eve House Party Extravaganza

_A/N: Like I promised here is the other r_equested AnderBerry!Sibling Klaine prompt that I had said I was going to post for all of you. __

**_The prompt being: Rachel having a ___crazy party. Blaine invites Nick and Jeff. They all play Truth or Dare. Hilarious shenanigans are ensued ___Pre Klaine. AnderBerry._______**

_______Which was originally requested by ___marilynmarin on Tumblr. But when I went to go tell her that her prompt had been filled her page wasn't showing up. So I just really hope she got it or I really hope she gets it when I post it on here. If any of you are familiar with her can you maybe give me a way I can contact her, so she can at least get the prompt she requested. If you do, it would be great if you shoot me a private message!__________

__________Otherwise I really hope you all enjoy! Please tell me what you think! I really enjoy doing these drabbles. So if any of you have requests just leave it in a review or a private message! (:____________________________

* * *

><p>Christmas being a time where the Warblers do their Christmas program with their sister school they were unable to go home. Christmas time was a very important time in both of the private academies.<p>

When it comes time for New Years though, the Warblers and the other students of Dalton are able to go home.

That was where Blaine Berry-Anderson was headed with two of his friends Jeff and Nick. Jeff and Nick's parents were always off on business around this time of year. They always spent the holidays alone and to make it simple Blaine didn't want that to happen so he welcomed both of his friends into the Berry-Anderson home with open arms.

At the moment Blaine had dialed his home number on the speaker phone in his car. The phone rang five times before someone answered and Blaine nearly swerved off the road from the loud music blasting on the other end.

_"Berry-Anderson New Years Eve House Party Extravaganza, you go for Puck?" _

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Blaine glared at both of his snickering friends in the back seat.

"Puckerman what are you doing at my house?"

"_What does it sound like. We are having a party duh." _

"Dude," Nick hit against the back of Blaine's seat.  
>"They are having a party! Are we invited."<p>

"Nick, SHUT UP!" Blaine whispered under his breath.

"Puck, where are my parents?"

_"Dude, your parents are gone man. They are out, said they had some business to tend to or some shit. So Rachel called me.."_

"Gross," Blaine interrupted.

"_I called some the rest of the Glee Club, broke into your dads liquor cabinets and baddabing, baddaboom, put on some music, and there we go."_

"You broke into what?" Blaine shouted, pulling into the driveway.

"_Chill out man. I got yous. I'll replace it all before they even get back."  
><em>

_PUCK... PUCK, WHAT-WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE. _Rachel's voice slurred into the background, along with the blaring music.

_I'm just talking to Blaine my little hot Jewish American princess. _Puck said back to Rachel.

_That is still so gross. _Blaine thought, shaking his head and putting his car into park.

_Blaine? _Rachel questioned and then the phone went to static before Rachel was on the line.

"_Heyyyyyyyyyy there babbbby brother howss it goin'?" _Rachel all but shouted into the phone and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's going good Rachel. I just got home. I brought Nick and Jeff—"

_WANKY _another female voice sounded from the background and Nick and Jeff both started chuckling loudly.

"Okay LISTEN..LISTEN RACHEL. Nick and Jeff came along, their parents...THIER PARENTS. RACHEL!" someone screamed about playing extreme twister in the dark with a strobe light in background. Rachel gasped an ohhhhhhhhhhh, then the phone went dead.

"GOD DAMMIT." Blaine mumbled hanging up the phone and making his way out of the car with Nick and Jeff following behind.

"Are we going to join the party?" Nick questioned;catching up with Blaine.

"No we are not. Who would ask such a thing? It's my sister, her shady boyfriend, and their friends. NO!"

Nick smirked.

"What if Kurt was there?" he asked as they walked into the house and made their way up to Blaine's room to set his and Jeff's stuff down.

Blaine paused in his doorway.

"No, no." Blaine continued.

"But why not?" Jeff questioned innocently.  
>"We have worked and studied for months for our Winter Finals. Wes had been getting on our last nerve with making the Christmas Program perfect and we have all been stressed out of our minds. Why can't we have just a few little drinks?"<p>

Blaine looked at them both for a moment. It was really true. They have been stressed, but Blaine couldn't really see dragging himself down there and drinking.

"Hey if you guys want to do it, go do it. Be my guest. I wont be mad. I understand all the pressure that we have all been under. But I think I'm just going to sit it out up here, okay?"

Nick and Jeff both really wanted to go. They looked at Blaine to see if he would truly be upset, but there was nothing—just tiredness.

They both exchanged a look with each other and Nick then nodded.

"If you want," he started.

"We can bring you up a drink or two, you don't have to come down. Just drink enough to get the edge off and I don't know go to sleep?"

Blaine smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Nick and Jeff both disappeared down into the dark basement, nearly tripping over the trail of garments left there.

The strobe light was still flashing and the music was lowered a bit from the time they were on the phone with Puck.

There was yelling and when they got down the stairs they seen a group of people stumbling over a Twister Mat.

Rachel squeaked.

"Heyyyy thereee boys. What brings you down here?" she hiccuped, and lost her balance. She chuckled as three other people toppled down on top of her.

"We are a sandwich. Come join the sandwich guys."

"Shut up Rachel and get your drunk ass off of me or I will bring the pain." Lauren Zizes said from the bottom of the pile that had landed on top of her.

To be honest. Lauren and Rachel never seen eye to eye.

When Lauren and Puckerman broke up just a few months ago, Rachel was the one to whisk him off of his feet. Lauren still really liked Puckerman. But as Puck put it she was a whole lotta woman and pleasing that much woman just wasn't his style anymore so he dumped her flat and cold.

Nick and Jeff both slipped past the lump of bodies on the floor before any fight can break out. They made it to the table and they grabbed two bottles of Smirnoff Ice and brought it back up to Blaine who accepted them and then sent the two back to the party.

Blaine collapsed onto his bed and the music down the stairs got louder. Opening one of the drinks Blaine tipped the bottle back and soon his tension was next to none and he was actually feeling really good. Too good actually. That was one thing Blaine never really wanted to admit. He was a lightweight and that is why he rarely ever drinks..around people at least.

So he was not aware as he made his way down into the basement.

Into the circle that was playing a drinking game. The rules where taking a shot each time LMFAO said Shots. By the time the song was over Blaine could barley see straight. He giggled as an arm went around his waist.

"Wwhere we going." he squealed.

"Auntie Santanie is just about to start another game and you Blaine you have to play along alright."

"Alrighht!" Blaine said in a daze, going whatever way Santana was dragging him.

When everyone was seated, Nick and Jeff sat down opposite sides of Blaine.

"Dude are you okay?" Nick whispered in concern.

Vision clearing up a little bit Blaine blinked.

"Mhmmmmm. I'm feeling really good! Aren't you feeling good!"

"Alright losers listen up. We ares going to play a game. You play the game by our rules. If you fail to play under our rules the truths or the dares would be far much worst. Worst than any of you can ever imagine." she grinned turning towards Puck.

"The rules are simple." he says.

"You pick truth, you tell us the truth. You pick dare you best be doing the dare that we say. It is only Santana and I giving the dares to those who the bottle spins on, got it?"

Before anyone could answer Puck muttered a good and Santana began the spin.

The room chattered loudly as the bottle slowly came to a stop right onto Kurt. Blaine glanced over discreetly at him.

He just looked so stunning.

He just wanted to go over there and kiss him do something.

"You look great Kurt!" he shouted. Santana quirked her eyebrows, taking a mental note for that later before turning her attention back to Kurt with a bright wicked smile.

"Alright lady lips. Truth or dare?"

Kurt pondered for a few seconds before settling on Truth.

"You are absolutely no fun Hummel. Lets just get this over with. Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?"

At that moment Kurt was glad that his blood alcohol level was over the roof, he can blame his flushing on that.

"Uhh—I... yes." he admitted and the whole group started cat calling. Everyone that is besides Blaine, who was getting elbowed in the side by Nick while he stared of into space.

Santana beamed. "You dirt dog. How many times!" he exclaimed.

"Uh-uh Santana I did my turn. Next person."

"Alrighty." Puck stated spinning the bottle.

It fell on Rachel.

As Puck went to open his mouth Santana rolled her eyes.

"Not your girlfriend Puck." she said with warning eyes.

"Alright, fine. Alright." he sighed taking the bottle and spinning it again. It spun on Nick, but Santana. quickly changed that so it landed on Blaine.

"Blaine Warbler." she sneered.

"What will it be?"

Blaine blanched for the moment under the cold hard gaze that both Santana and Puck were giving him.

"Uhhh—Truth." he shouted across the room. Puck went to open his mouth. "No, no... dare."

Santana went to open her mouth. "No—truth." Puck glared at Blaine and he shut his mouth. "Truth." he whispered, without looking up.

"Alright Blainers. What are your feelings for Hummel over here." everyone from the Glee Club gasped and Blaine still didn't look up from the spot. Even Kurt's hopeful eyes were on him, but he didn't feel them.

"Different question." he said weakly and just as quickly Kurt turned his head. Kurt wanted to leave the room, he didn't want to be here not after being embarrassed. But then Santana's voice boomed.

"Has you not listened to the rules prep school boy? You cannot not take a dare. Okay." she said throwing up her arms.

"Now yous best be getting into that closet over there and well you have seven minutes with Kurtsie over here."

Kurt interjected.

"No, Hummel. NO! You know the rules and Blaine here broke them. Now you both have to deal with it. In the closet both of you now."

The whole group went silent. Eerily silent. Nick and Jeff both stared after Blaine in shock as he shamefully started walking towards the closet.

He already ruined any chance he has with Kurt.

He knows it.

Now Kurt has to be stuck with him for seven minutes.

He wouldn't start to sob, but to be honest the tears were already making way.

He closed the door behind him, even before Kurt could make it in.

He couldn't do this.

Not after what Kurt had told him all that time ago.

"Blaine?" asked as soon as he got into the closet, all anger already forgotten when he seen Blaine huddled into the corner his face in his knees.

"Blaine whats wrong."

Blaine looked up tears in his eyes and it nearly broke Kurt's heart.

"Everything." Blaine cried his arms tightening around his knees.

"That stupid game. I'm so sorry Kurt. I-I—I didn't want to force you into anything like like that Neanderthal did in your school, Kurt." these little things, these are the things Blaine would normally keep to himself but apparently alcohol makes you have no filter.

"I'm just your best friends stupid brother. The one you can relate to. That's all I'll ever be. Even before all of that happened I have always worshiped the ground you walked on. But when you came to me and told me what Karofsky did I felt like I needed to protect you. Keep you safe."

Kurt listened to Blaine, tears brimming into his own eyes as he scooted closer to Blaine.

He took his hand and Blaine's breath shook.

"I didn't want to do any of the truths or the dares they asked because it would involve telling you in this sort of environment. Telling you that I am in love with you was not something that I wanted to do while you and I were drunk. But look I just admitted it. But maybe now it will sting less when you turn me down." he said lamly.

Kurt looked down at Blaine from where they were sitting in the closet.

"and what makes you think I would turn you down?"

he questioned.

Blaine looked up and in that moment Kurt leaned in pressing his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine's lips trembled nervously against Kurt's. They tasted the tears, they tasted the alcohol but most of all they tasted each other.

Blaine willed himself to smile and Kurt smiled back.


End file.
